


Vacation

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is boy crazy, Gen, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, Vacation, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Henry and Linda take the toons on vacation to an amusement park.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I got this story idea during my vacation back in September. I figured what if the toons took a vacation with Henry and Linda! Just some sweet, wholesome family time.

“Got everything we need?” Linda asked as she dragged two suitcases to the car. 

Henry looked into the trunk to make sure they got everything, suitcases, and snacks for the toons so they won’t be hungry if there was no food stop. Henry gave thumbs up to his wife, “yep! Everything’s ready!” 

It’s been a month since the toons lived with Henry and Linda, and the two decided to take the toons on a vacation to the amusement park that opened up a town a hour and a half away from their home. The couple decided it would be fun to go and have fun for the day. 

“Bendy! Boris! Alice! Come on you three we’re ready to go!” Henry yelled. The toons then ran through the doorway with their backpacks rushing into the car. Boris sat on the left, Alice sat right in the middle and Bendy sat on the right. “You guys got everything before we head out?” 

“Yes!” The toons replied. 

“Stuff to do in the car, so I don’t hear “Are we there yet?” or “I’m bored!” for an hour straight?” Henry asked, even mimicking the whining. 

“Yes!” The toons replied. 

“Did you guys use the bathroom?” Linda asked.

Boris and Bendy got out of the car and ran back inside. Alice, Henry and Linda laughed. Once the two toons did their business they went back to the car. Henry and Linda went in the front seat, with Henry being a driver and they were on their way to the amusement park. 

Halfway in the ride, Linda was relaxing in the front seat listening to the radio music, Boris was sleeping, Alice was reading a novel, and Bendy was coloring in a coloring book. Henry sighed in relief, the toons were quiet the roads were clear, what can go wrong. 

Henry stopped the car making everyone jolt. “What happened?! Are we there!” Bendy asked looking around. 

Henry looked out the window and saw a huge line of cars making his eyes widen in shock. “Well no, and were stuck in traffic.” Henry answered. 

“What’s traffic?” Boris asked stretching. 

“Traffic is when a line of cars move slowly, due to an accident or anything.” Linda explained. 

“So how long will we be stuck here?” Bendy asked.

Henry looked at all the cars, squinting his eyes. He couldn’t tell how long they would be stuck here. “I can’t give an answer. Don’t worry it won’t be too long.” He replied. 

The toons sighed, but it didn’t worry the wolf or angel they just went back doing their original thing, but Bendy groaned slouching in the car seat. The traffic felt like forever for Bendy. He still had his coloring book, but didn’t want to color in it anymore. He looked out the window to see all the cars not moving at all. Bendy groaned, crossing his arms. 

The demon just wanted to go to the amusement park to have fun, play games, and go on rides. Now, he’s stuck in traffic for who knows how long. The little demon then thought of him going into his beast form and making the ride much faster for everyone. 

No car. No traffic. No problems. 

Before he can transform, Henry stopped him, “If your thinking of going into your beast or monster form don’t think about it.” Henry jested. Bendy growled and crossed his arms again as Henry chuckled. “You know you guys have sandwiches in the backseat.”

Bendy climbed into the truck and took out a bag opening it to reveal sandwiches, chips and juice boxes. Bendy saw turkey, peanut butter and jelly and his favorite bacon turkey cheese, and Jalapeño pepper sandwich. 

Or in short terms Bendy Sandwich.

Bendy’s eyes sparkled seeing his favorite sandwich made. He took one out of the bag and looked at Boris still asleep. The demon smiled finally able to eat the sandwich he never ate in his cartoons. It’s always been one bite and that’s that, or no bite at all. Licking his lips he was ready to take a bite.

The taste of the cold cuts and cheese went through his taste buds. He was about to take another bite till,

“Bendy look next to you!” Boris yelled.

“Where?” Bendy asked turning to face the window. Boris grabbed the sandwich from Bendy and ate in one gulp. Bendy saw nothing and looked at his hands seeing the sandwich gone and Boris eating. “Boris!” Bendy yelled. 

Boris wiped his face with a napkin and went back to resting. Bendy groaned, but no matter Henry made more, he took another one out and was ready to eat it. “Bendy!” Alice called out smiling.

Bendy looked at the angel and turned away, “get your own sandwich! This one is mine!” He snapped. 

Alice glared and growled at the demon. For a second she thought how to let Bendy eat her sandwich till she thought of an idea from her classmates. “Let’s play the car game for the sandwich.” She suggested. 

“How do you play the car game?” Bendy asked.

“I punch you every time I see a car of the color I choose, and you punch me for the color you choose.” She explained.

Bendy smiled realizing he can hit his sister. “I’m in! I pick black!” 

Alice chuckled at Bendy’s choice. “Then I pick green.” 

Bendy chuckled; they’re in traffic what are the chances of a green and black car showing up. Bendy’s eyes widen when a toe truck carried 7 green cars. Bendy gulped as Alice punched him 7 times. 

Rubbing his arms, Bendy pouted as Alice ate his sandwich. He could get another one, but his arms are in pain. 

After eating the sandwich she smiled at Bendy, “Thank you Bendy.” 

Bendy glared at his sister, “You punch like a guy.” He replied.

Alice felt offended and punch Bendy again. “OW! There was no green car this time!” He cried. 

“Its what you get for calling me a guy.” Alice mumbled. 

Bendy scoffed, “because your not like all girls.” Alice was about to punch him again, but Bendy defended himself. “Sorry! Sorry! I’m joking!” Alice loosens her punch, and Bendy sighed in relief. Though out of surprise Alice punched him. “OW! Henry!” Bendy cried. “Alice is punching me too no end! Help me!” 

Henry and Linda chuckled; they’ve played that game once or twice in the past when they were young so they can relate. 

After an hour the traffic started to move, Bendy was only able to eat a simple turkey sandwich. Which he didn’t complain about? He was happy the cars started to move again. Boris was up and reading one of Alice’s books and it was Alice’s turn to take a little nap. Bendy sighed and looked out the window seeing the other side of cars driving. 

After a half hour the traffic finally cleared up and Henry was back on the road again, however since they were stuck in traffic for so long the sun started to set. Once they got there, everyone was leaving the park. The toons sighed in disappointment, as they wouldn’t have fun. 

“Hey don’t worry guys. We can spend the night at a hotel, and in the morning we can go and have found.” Henry explained.

“Okay.” The toons replied. 

Henry drove to the closest hotel in the area. Once he got there, he got a room and the toons were finally able to lie down and relax due to the long car ride. “Finally! We can relax!” Alice sighed lying down on the bed.

“Same!” Bendy agreed lying down with his sister. Due to the long car ride, Bendy was already asleep. 

Henry finally brought the last set of the suitcases to the room and it was his turn to lie down in the bed next to his wife. “What a day.” He sighed. 

“I know.” Linda replied. She gave a yawn and cuddled to her husband. Henry smiled and hugged his wife.

Boris went to the TV and turned it on his eyes widening at what he saw. It looked like fashion models on the beach with bikini’s. Bendy woke up to the brightness of the TV and went up to Boris. “Boris what are you-“ He stopped, his heart started to beat faster by the second, “watching scoot over.” 

On the TV one of the girls was ready to take her bikini off in front of the cameras making the two boy toons heart beat faster. Henry looked up to see what the boys were watching, horrified at what show that was. He quickly ran to the TV and turned it on to a talk show.

“Hey!” Bendy and Boris complained. 

Henry shook his head, “as long as I’m alive you’re not allowed to watch that.” 

“We may be kids, but were technically 30 years old.” Bendy responded. 

Henry smiled, “how about I buy dinner and we drop the whole thing?”

“Deal” The toons responded. 

Henry smiled and left to find a fast food place to pick up dinner for the toons. Bendy and Boris then went to change the channel back to the bikini girl’s channel.

“Don’t think about it, I’m still here!” Linda jabbed. 

The two boys pouted and waited for Henry to come back with food. 

Henry came back with a box of pizza and chicken wings for dinner and everyone smiled over the food. Bendy glanced at Alice and smiled, “Hey Angel Cakes, Henry bought the wings you’ve been looking for.” Bendy laughed at the joke, but Alice didn’t. The angel grabbed her pillow and tried to smother the demon. However, being a toon demon, your able to escape anything that can kill you, by just sliding out. 

“Alright you two, eat dinner so you’ll have strength for tomorrow.” Henry said grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza to eat.

Bendy and Alice got up from the bed and went to grab some pizza and chicken wings. After being filled with dinner, Henry and Linda cleaned up, as the toons slept close together smiling happily. “There so peaceful when they’re asleep.” Linda pointed out. 

Henry nodded in agreement, “and quiet.” Linda gave Henry a light punch in the arm as she put everything in the garbage. 

“Their not that loud.” Linda lied down on the bed, sighing as she relaxed. Henry smiled and lied down right beside her, getting some sleep too.

The next morning after a big breakfast, Henry drove the toons back to the amusement park making the toons smile. “Well were back!” Henry called out.

The toons got out of the car and were ready to have fun and roam around the park. Henry and Linda paid for the tickets and everyone went in. “Alright you guys can go around and have fun.” Henry said. The toons cheered and were going to run off but Henry had one more thing to say, “but stay together! Linda and I will be walking around doing our thing.” 

“Aren’t you going to go on rides too?” Boris asked.

Henry and Linda nodded, “of course we will.” The toons then went off to search for the first ride to go on.

“Okay. So we have bumper cars, the Ferris wheel, and rollercoaster are the ones we really want to go on! Which one do you guys want to get on first?” Bendy asked looking at the map.

Boris and Alice thought, and at the same time, “Ferris wheel!” They cheered. The toons ran off and went in line for the Ferris wheel. Once they got to the end of the line they got into the Ferris wheel kart and it started to move up. Alice and Bendy looked up and saw the entire city from up here. 

“Check it out! Let’s find out house from up here!” Bendy exclaimed. 

Boris squinted his eyes and saw the city along with the highway they took to get here. “If I’m correct were somewhere over there!” Boris thought pointing his fingers over to the left. Once they got done with the Ferris wheel, they went on the bumper cars next having fun. 

Though…it was more of Alice and Bendy bumping each other then bumping others.

After bumper cars they were ready for the rollercoaster. “There it is!” Bendy smiled. Boris and Alice seeing how high and fast the ride went. Waiting in line made the wolf and angel nervous. Once they got to the kart there was no turning back. Bendy was in front of them smiling as the rollercoaster made its way up the hill. 

“Mommy! Look a puppy is on the rollercoaster!” A little girl exclaimed seeing Boris’s ears. 

Henry, who was in line getting food for lunch looked up and saw the toons on the rollercoaster. Once it went down he heard Bendy’s cheering and Alice’s screams, which made everyone in the park turn and face the rollercoaster. 

After getting off the ride, Bendy was bouncing around enjoying the ride. Boris felt sick to his stomach, and Alice already had a headache. They made it to a food stop and saw Henry and Linda sitting down with food. 

“We heard you guys on the rollercoaster.” Henry mentioned. 

Alice’s eyes widen and started to blush nervously, “was it that loud?” She asked. Henry and Linda nodded. Alice groaned face palming that her scream was heard.

Henry rubbed her back, “don’t worry. Now come on I got lunch.” He took the toons to the table where they were greeted by burgers and fries for lunch. The lunch was relaxing for the angel since her meal had a milkshake. 

After eating lunch, the toons decided to play some games for the remainder of the day. Henry played the shotgun game with skill and was able to win giant bunny for Linda. “Did the war give you skills?” Linda asked.

“Nope, the studio. It’s a long story.” Henry chuckled rubbing the back of his head. 

“Henry! Henry!” Bendy yelled running over to Henry, “I played a basketball game and won a tiger plush!” Bendy hugged the tiger plush in his arms tight.

“And I won a giant teddy bear!” Boris claimed coming in with a teddy bear the same size as him.

After a day of fun and games, Henry and the toons were ready to head home and relax. Maybe talk about their trip with friends.

“I call this a successful trip!” Henry exclaimed. 

Bendy smiled, “I couldn’t agree more!” Before the Stein family had to leave they realized someone was missing, “where’s angel?” 

Everyone turned their heads looking for where the angel wondered off. “She’s right there at the kissing booth! Boris pointed. 

At the Kissing Booth Alice was chatting with the guy running it laughing and sharing a wonderful conversation before leaning in to kiss.

“Bendy. Frog.” Henry said holding his hand out. Using hammer space, Bendy pulled out a toy frog and gave it to Henry. The man pulled away his daughter from the young man as the man kissed the toy frog. 

Disgusted, the young man looked for his kisser and saw Alice being dragged away by Henry as she whined.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! :D :D


End file.
